<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frozen heart by Gertrude69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540571">Frozen heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertrude69/pseuds/Gertrude69'>Gertrude69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reyna X Sage one shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Valorant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Mafia AU, Reyna is a CREEP, Yandere Reyna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertrude69/pseuds/Gertrude69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>”Your game of hide and seek was fun. Looks like I win. For that, I think I deserve a prize. Do you know what I will take?”</p><p>Sage was too afraid to utter out her next words, and Reyna leaned down to look at Sage in the eye as she now smiled with lust-filled venom.</p><p>”You.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reyna X Sage one shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frozen heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225847">No prisoners. Well, maybe one...</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorstSageEver/pseuds/WorstSageEver">WorstSageEver</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s an epilogue to my other fic of these two together. I am not sorry. At all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>She was cold, she was tired, she was bleeding and she was on the verge of passing out from pure exhaustion and pain. After for what felt like hours running through the freezing tundra, Sage finally put herself to rest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sage hid behind some boxes for the time being, watching each wave of troops walk past her. She sighed, letting out a sharp exhale as she listened for more people. No one else seemed to know that she was there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sage contemplated on what to do next. Obviously, she was split from her teammates in an effort to divert attention, but now her position could put her life at risk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The healer chuckled emptily to herself. Perhaps dying here wouldn’t be so bad. She certainly didn’t feel like getting caught by Reyna again and possibly tortured once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reyna. The one who is hunting her right now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her thoughts spun about, and Sage abruptly forced her out of her mind. She shook her head at the thoughts of the perverse attempts and pining that took place, sudden cold shivers running down her spine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Were the cold shivers from the cold, or her thoughts. Or....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was it perhaps the presence of the vampire?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As if on cue, Sage felt a shockingly warm breath on her neck, and a hand that slithered around her back, slowly dragging their nails along her quivering spine. Sage’s blood immediately ran cold, and she stood there frozen in place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fear replaced every inch of her body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The person beside her seemed pleased with her reaction as they materialized from thin air to now grip her chin tightly. Sage’s jaw was forced upwards to look at the person, who gave a coy smile. However, there was a possessive irritation behind them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Your game of hide and seek was fun. Looks like I win. For that, I think I deserve a prize. Do you know what I will take?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sage was too afraid to utter out her next words, and Reyna leaned down to look at her in the eye as she now smiled with lust-filled venom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”<strong>You.</strong>”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Sage opened her eyes, cold sweat ran down her spine. Her breaths were sharp and heavy. She hadn’t realized how fast her heart was beating until now. Her arms were shaking in the dark, presumably from the nightmare she still had.</p><p>The healer had felt something heavy press down on her, and the presence of something, or <em>someone</em> behind her. The healer did not dare turn around, blushing as her thoughts came together again. The heavy things that kept her down? Those were arms, the arms of the infamous amaranthine vampire that everyone knew and feared.</p><p>She was stuck in the arms of Reyna herself.</p><p><em>Thank goodness that it’s dark.</em> She thought to herself, slightly adjusting her sore body around. She could feel the cuffs digging into her wrists, as well as the tight bandages that masked her injuries.<em> I wonder what the time is.</em></p><p>She couldn’t escape. She could not move, nor did she dare to. Sage just laid there as still as a doll, staring off into space. She couldn’t stop shivering even under the warm embrace of both Reyna and the blankets. The fact that Reyna was even there at all made her fear for her life.</p><p>Raw fear that she didn’t even know she was capable of feeling.</p><p>She heard shuffling from behind her, and her body immediately tensed up. A low chuckle was heard.</p><p>”Bad dreams, cariño?”</p><p>Reyna cooed, now pressing closer up to the shivering healer, wrapping her arms tighter around her prize, her toy that she will never get tired of. She could hear the woman’s heart beat rapidly, and let out a pitying laugh.</p><p>”You’re so afraid that your heart beats at the mere sight of me. Or, could it be..?”</p><p>”No.”</p><p>Reyna smiled through the denying statement. It had no weight behind it. She leaned upwards and gently nipped Sage’s left earlobe, causing the healer to shrink deeper under the covers.</p><p>“You thought that you could run away from me? It was a surprisingly good while before I managed to find you again. Now...”</p><p>Reyna tightened her grip even more, causing Sage to squirm in her grip. She let out of few pained gasps as Reyna put pressure near her wounds.</p><p>”...I am never going to lose you again.”</p><p>And with that statement, she pulled the healer towards her, opened her jaw and bit Sage’s exposed nape. The healer let out a small whimper of pain, and Reyna grinned with malicious glee.</p><p>“How long has it been since we first met, hm? The day I saw you, you were like no other.”</p><p>Reyna was surprised to see Sage being so submissive. Normally, she was cold, defiant, sharp-tongued and witty. To see a totally different side of the stone-faced healer filled her with a visceral gratification that burned her alive.</p><p>
  <em>You’re mine. </em>
</p><p>Sage could feel Reyna slowly dragging her nails lightly down her back. It was not hard enough to make her bleed, but it did burn her skin. She was playing with her, just like she did all those other times.</p><p>”You really managed to encase my heart in some kind of way. You were perfect beyond my highest expectations.” Reyna purred from behind her. Her hand moved upwards to stroke the monk’s long black locks of hair.</p><p>Sage’s heart continued to beat erratically. She was becoming flustered with overwhelming emotions. Was that how Reyna really felt about her this entire time? Or was she trying a different method to get her to talk?</p><p>”I watched you, day after day. I watched you heal, protect and revive your team. I watched as you foiled our plans every time. But that only gave me the opportunity to keep going, to keep enjoying the art of murder.”</p><p>Sage closed her eyes, trying to shut out everything Reyna said in her ear. Her mind felt like imploding from the subtle yet sheer embarrassment and apparent flattery. <em>She’s playing with you, she’s trying break your mind. Don’t give in.</em></p><p>“Ignoring me? How cute. I can read your heart you know? It’s telling me that you are feeling smitten~”</p><p>Reyna pressed her fangs down on her nape again, this time drawing blood. The soul-eater’s tattoos glowed a light shade of purple as she sucked on the soft flesh.</p><p>Sage swore that she could feel some of her soul being ripped away from her. Her life flashed before her eyes before the heavy feeling went away. <em>What was that?</em></p><p>“Of course, this doesn’t mean I didn’t forget about last time. For that, you’ll have to face your punishment~” A dangerous tone of glee filled her voice as she shuffled closer.</p><p>Sage shut her eyes. She wanted to wake up from this terrible nightmare.</p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please wake up.</em>
</p><p>”<strong>Now, beg for mercy.</strong>” A primal growl filled her ears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>WAKE UP.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
And for the second time, Sage woke up again. This time, in her own room. She couldn’t breathe properly, she felt like claws were closing in on her windpipe.</p><p>Sage looked at her wrists, seeing that it was littered with Reyna’s signature purple bruises and old scars. She sighed, remembering one last line.</p><p>
  <em>”You love it, don’t you? You heal yourself up back to pristine condition, only to let me mark you down again and again~”</em>
</p><p>It wasn’t true. It wasn’t. It could not be.</p><p>
  <em>”Lying to yourself? How quaint~”</em>
</p><p>It felt like she would never truly be free from the ruthless leash that pulled her down. And she hated it.</p><p>
  <strike>Or did she?</strike>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this really early in the morning LMAO</p><p>If there are grammatical errors, they’ll be fixed in all due time.</p><p>Songs I listened to:<br/>Eye-water — Hiroyuki Sawano (AOT ost)<br/>Fateful encounter — Sophism<br/>Villain — KDA<br/>Blindest of all — sophism<br/>Light and Shadow — Hiroyuki Sawano<br/>Noir — Sophism<br/>Hej Monika remix — Party in the backyard (this one I just had in my playlist and I’m like yes.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>